onyare_islandsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pies Domowy
Pies domowy 'to... Pies domowy. Każdy zna to zwierzę i każdy wie jak wygląda, więc wszelkie dłuższe opisy są zbędne. W każdym razie przejdźmy teraz do opisów poszczególnych ras psów domowych, spotykanych na Onyare Islands 'Chiuaua thumbChiuauy to małe, szczekliwe gówna, przywiezione tu przez indian. Bardziej przypominają szczura niż psa, zarówno wyglądem jak i zachowaniem. Nie są przydatne w polowaniach, jako psy obronne ani jako psy pasterskie, a ich jedynym zastosowaniem jest... ich mięso. Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się, te małe demony stanowią przysmak lokalnych plemion. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★☆☆☆☆ Polowanie: ★☆☆☆☆ Inteligencja: ★☆☆☆☆ Przywiązanie: ★☆☆☆☆ Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★☆☆☆☆ 'Xoloitzcuintli thumbXolo to łysy, brzydki pies, hodowany przez Azteków. Mimo, iż istotnie wyglądem przywodzi na myśl kosmitę, to wspominanie o tym przy Aztekach może skończyć się dla Ciebie niewesoło, zważywszy, iż to zwierzę jest u nich czczone, jako wcielenie boga Xolotla. Poza tym nie ma on żadnych specjalnych umiejętności. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★☆☆☆☆ Polowanie: ★☆☆☆☆ Inteligencja: ★★★☆☆ Przywiązanie: ★★★☆☆ Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★★☆☆☆ 'Charty thumb Charty to rasy psów, przywiezione na wyspy przez bogatszych mieszkańców. Tutejsze charty nie są może tak piękne jak ich wysokiej klasy odpowiedniki w krajach pierwszego świata, jednak nadal stanowią one doskonałe psy myśliwskie, do polowań na szybkich roślinożerców, szczególnie w sworach. Polowanie z tymi psami na grubego zwierza jest tak samo dobrym pomysłem jak obrabowanie posterunku policji. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★★★☆☆ Polowanie: ★★★★★ Inteligencja: ★★★★☆ Przywiązanie: ★★★★☆ Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★★★☆☆ 'Husky Syberyjski thumb Husky występują jedynie na Cetl Island, gdzie dawno temu zostały sprowadzone przez pewną ekspedycję badawczą. Członkowie ekspedycji zginęli, jednak pieski dały radę uciec i obecnie wiodą w miarę spokojne życie na tym mroźnym pustkowiu, skąd z resztą wyparły niektóre gorzej przystosowane drapieżniki. Jeśli uda Ci się złapać jakiegoś, zyskasz świetnego i w miarę wszechstronnego psa. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★★★★☆ Polowanie: ★★★★☆ Inteligencja: ★★★★☆ Przywiązanie: ★★★★☆ Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★★★★☆ 'Owczarek Niemiecki thumbOwczarki niemieckie to piękne i wszechstronne psy, podobne do wilka. Dawniej psy pasterskie, obecnie używane w wojsku i policji na całym świecie. Ich niebywała inteligencja sprawia, że łatwo można nauczyć je wykonywania wszelkich poleceń, stanowią doskonałe psy obronne, a i z polowaniem sobie poradzą, mimo, iż nie są to psy myśliwskie. Ciekawostką jest, że wszystkie wilczury zamieszkujące wyspy należą do typu użytkowego w pierwotnym tego słowa znaczeniu, co pozytywnie odbija się zarówno na ich zdrowiu jak i funkcjonalności dla człowieka, a nawet (przynajmniej moim zdaniem) na wyglądzie fizycznym. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★★★★☆ Polowanie: ★★★★☆ Inteligencja: ★★★★★ Przywiązanie: ★★★★★ Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★★★★☆ 'Doberman thumb Dobermany mimo powszechnej opinii agresywnych, krwiożerczych bestii są w istocie inteligentnymi, lojalnymi i wszechstronnymi psami. Podobnie jak owczarki niemieckie, świetnie sprawdzają się jako psy obronne a także policyjne i wojskowe. Problemem jedynie jest niska tolerancja mrozu- w zimnych rejonach muszą nosić ubranko, jakkolwiek pedalsko by ono nie wyglądało. Na Onyare Island kopiowanie uszu i ogonów jest dopuszczalne, więc tutejsze dobermany prezentują się tak, jak powinny. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★★★★☆ Polowanie: ★★★★☆ Inteligencja: ★★★★★ Przywiązanie: ★★★★★ Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★★★★☆ 'Golden Retriever thumb Goldeny to psy myśliwskie, cechujące się wysoką inteligencją, w istocie są to najmądrzejsze psy na wyspie. Świetnie pływają, obdarzone są także doskonałym węchem, nie są jednak zbyt dobrymi psami obronnymi. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★★★☆☆ Polowanie: ★★★★★ Inteligencja: ★★★★★ Przywiązanie: ★★★★★ Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★★★★☆ 'Amerykański Pitbull Terrier Pitbulle to thumbtypowe psy do walk, wyhodowane w dawnej kolonii brytyjskiej, znanej też jako US of A. Inteligentne jak pudełko gwoździ, nadrabiają jednak agresją i niesamowicie silnymi szczękami, prawdopodobnie najsilniejszymi spośród znanych ras psów. Ulubiona rasa Łowców, Indianie jednak specjalnie za nią nie przepadają, a to z uwagi na znikomą przydatność w polowaniach. Staty: Ugryzienie: ★★★★★ Polowanie: ★★☆☆☆ Inteligencja: ★★☆☆☆ Przywiązanie: ★★★☆☆ 'Ogólne podsumowanie: ' ★★★☆☆ Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Ssaki